A Different Kind of Plan
by Sir Demon Wolf Lord
Summary: In Patty Caper Mr. Krabs is forced to give away free Krabby Patties, but what happens when Plankton learns of it, and enacts a plan to get a Krabby Patty.


**A/N: In the Patty Caper Episode Mr. Krabs is forced to give away Krabby Patties for free, what if Plankton caught wind of It?.**

Plankton watched with growing anger as a long line formed in front of the Krusty Krab, "Grr! What does Krabs have that I don't, which attracts so many customers?" Plankton asked to his computer wife Karen. " You mean besides good food and decent eating conditions?" said Karen with a sarcastic roll of her 'eyes', Plankton was about to give her an angry retort but something caught his eye.

It was a fish leaving the Krusty Krab with an armful of Krabby Patties, at first he dismissed as a coincidence but then another fish walked out with her arms full of Krabby Patties. "What is going on over there?" asked Plankton stunned at what he was seeing, Karen rolled over to the window to get a closer look. "It appears that Mr. Krabs is giving away Krabby Patties for free" summarized Karen, naturally Plankton had an evil grin on his face hearing that.

"This is perfect all I have to do is go over there and I'll be able to get a Krabby Patty easily!" Plankton declared happily, Karen resisted the urge to roll her 'eyes' at her husbands short sightedness. "Do you realize that even though they are being given away, nobody will just let you waltz in there to get one" Karen reminded him. The happiness at getting his hands on a Krabby Patty vanished once he heard her, "Way to be supportive" muttered Plankton unhappily.

Then a figurative light-bulb appeared above his head, as his evil grin returned full force.

"I have another brilliant idea!"

* * *

-Outside the Krusty Krab-

Frank a purple colored fish waited patiently at the back of the line, to get his free Krabby Patties. He wasn't sure why Mr. Krabs was doing it, but he wasn't complaining as he like everybody in Bikini Bottom loved Krabby Patties. "Psst! Hey buddy" a tiny voice called out to him, but looking around Frank couldn't find the source of it. "Down here" said the slightly louder voice below him, Frank looked down and noticed there was a tiny green creature waving at him.

Frank lowered his fin and let the creature climb on before he brought it to eye level, "Yes is there something you need?" asked Frank politely. Plankton took a deep breath and prepared to enact his plan, "Yes I was wondering if you were gonna get some free Krabby Patties?" asked Plankton rhetorically since he was standing in the line for them. "Why yes I am" Frank confirmed taking a couple of steps forward since the line moved, "Well then would you being willing to do me a favor?" asked Plankton almost hesitantly.

Frank's curiosity at the request was clear by his facial expression, "What sort of favor?" asked Frank. "Well I figured that since you were already gonna get some then you wouldn't mind getting an extra one for me" proposed Plankton hopefully, "But why can't you do that yourself" questioned Frank curiously. Thankfully Plankton was prepared to answer that question, "As you can see my small size would make it difficult to do it myself" explained Plankton with a brief gesture to his body.

* * *

"Ah" said Frank in understanding of his dilemma, "I would be happy to help you". Plankton had to try very hard to keep the mile-wide grin off his face, instead he settled for a heartfelt thanks. After agreeing to meet outside the Chum Bucket, Frank lowered plankton to the ground before hurrying to the Krusty Krab. Plankton could hardly contain the sudden bundle of nerves that surfaced as he watched frank leave, hoping that he'd come through for him.

-Krusty Krab-

Frank waited in line as the fish in front of him, ordered the number of Krabby Patties he wanted. With a quick grab into the kitchen window Spongebob handed him the exact amount asked, as he did so a loud scream was heard from the restrained Mr. Krabs. "How many Krabby Patties do you want?" asked Spongebob cheerfully, "Eleven please" said Frank just as cheerfully as the sponge.

Within seconds Frank was handed eleven Krabby Patties by a smiling Spongebob, once again eliciting a loud scream of protest from Mr. Krabs. "Enjoy" chirped Spongebob giving Frank a wave goodbye, which Frank responded with a nod since his hands were full. He walked outside until he came to the meeting spot, "Here you go just as I promised" said Frank handing a Krabby Patty to Plankton who looked beyond stunned.

"T-Thanks" said Plankton stuttering slightly, Frank just smiled and walked away to enjoy his patties. Plankton walked in a daze inside of the Chum Bucket, where his wife waited expectantly. "It work?" asked Karen in obvious surprised at the sight of the Krabby Patty, Plankton could only nod dumbly as he walked into his Lab.

* * *

-3 weeks Later-

In no time at all Plankton discovered the Krabby Patty formula, and started mass producing the delicious sandwich. While he was during that Karen quickly clean the Chum Bucket to decent standards for eating, and soon people started flocking to the Chum Bucket once they heard Plankton sold Krabby Patties at cheaper prices than the Krusty Krab.

Naturally when Mr. Krabs learned of this he angrily confronted Plankton, but left defeated once Plankton admitted honestly to not stealing the formula. That didn't stop Mr. Krabs from suing Plankton over it, which Plankton won as he explained just how he managed to obtain the Krabby Patty formula. In the end the judge ruled in favor of Plankton, since he legally obtained a Krabby Patty.

Plankton left the courtroom with a large grin, while Mr. Krabs left with rivers of tears running down his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: well I did it again and wrote another one shot, which I have a good excuse for. My computer is currently suffering internet troubles and as such updating my stories is on hold for the unforeseen future. I wrote this on my mom's laptop so I could inform my readers of the delay, as well as give you something new to read. Also I have another poll on my profile which is about TFC and it's rating which might or not change depending on the number of votes I get, which I hope is more than my last Poll!.**


End file.
